Darkness
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Porque esta maldad nos es tan lejana ni ajena, porque nació del seno de la más brillante luz para brindar la mas negra obscuridad.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Darkness**_

 _Introducción_

Las gotas de lluvia caían como gordas y pesadas bolas de cristal, dañando el rostro de un joven que, arrodillado y derrotado, miraba el suelo mohoso y húmedo. Manchado de lodo, sus manos extendidas en la superficie fría y suave se tornaron en un puño. El joven se alegraba que estuviera lloviendo, sus lágrimas se camuflaban a la perfección con el agua que descendía del cielo gris.

Un estruendo seguido de un relámpago lo hizo sobresaltarse, y tembló no por el frio del ambiente, no se trataba de algo que el clima pudiera infligir en él. Ese miedo que sentía era la razón de su estado, nunca en su vida había pasado por una situación como aquella. Elevó ligeramente su cabeza para observar la destrucción y muerte que tenía a su alrededor. Apenas y la podía asimilar, todo le resultaba tan irreal e intangible.

 _¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto?_ Se preguntó como deseando que una voz ajena a la suya le respondiera en su interior.

Su respiración se aceleró al compás de los vientos helados, su corazón se agitó al escuchar una suave voz en la brisa que sopla en su oído. Pudo escuchar su nombre seguido de una risita que le erizó la piel; sabía que su cabeza estaba en su cabeza, pero todo era tan confuso en esos días. Deseaba que todo fuese solo una pesadilla, que sus camaradas caídos a su lado solo fueran una proyección de su subconsciente y que pronto despertaría.

Todo era horriblemente real y verídico: sus manos sucias y ensangrentadas, sus camaradas caídos, Agumon a su lado inconsciente. Todo era estúpidamente real, y eso lo desgarraba por dentro.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia se levantó del suelo, y una vez en pie, arqueó su espalda dejando que su rostro fuera lavado por el agua de la lluvia. Esperaba que de ese modo sus pecados fueran expurgados, limpiando su alma de cualquier culpabilidad que pudiera tener ante catastrófico escenario.

—¿Por qué? —dijo en un susurro.

—Porque este era el destino del mundo —respondió una voz entre los estruendos, y su figura se develó entre los relámpagos—. Porque así estaba predicho desde los inicios de su historia, y no hubo algo que pudieras hacer para cambiar lo ya escrito.

Para ese punto, Taichi ya no se sobresaltó ni se asustó por la repentina presencia, simplemente bajo con calma su rostro para quedar frente a su mayor tesoro en el mundo. Observó con detenimiento aquellos ojos que antes desbordaban amabilidad, y una luz que embargaba de paz a quien los viera. En cambio, ahora solo tenían odio y rencor, pintados de un negro lejano al marrón que alguna vez fue su color.

Enfrente, a unos pasos, se encontraba su hermana menor; Hikari. La joven de no más de quince años vestía una túnica negra con bordados en un morado metálico, que al destelló de cada relámpago brillaban como una estrella. En sus muñecas unos listones negros caían como raudales y en su cabeza una tiara de pétalos morados la coronaban como una reina. Su cabello lucía un peinado que resaltaba sus facciones, a sus costados unas trenzas caían y se unían en la nuca para formar una sola. Su hermano debía admitir que lucía realmente hermosa, como nunca antes su belleza se desbordaba.

—Me has dejado para el ultimo, ¿eh?

—No, simplemente has sido el más difícil de derrotar.

Taichi esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de ironía y de una falsa esperanza.

—Pero será igual de placentero matarte como a los demás.

—¿Te fue fácil con él?

La chica por primera vez demostró asombró en sus rostro, y por un segundo vio un atisbo de lo que alguna vez había sido.

—Supongo que sí.

Hikari no respondió, era como si algo dentro de ella la estuviera molestando. El castaño entendió que había dado en el blanco, y que en verdad había una razón del porque lo dejo al último. Porque si debía ser honesto él no era más fuerte que su hermana, no cuando alcanzó todo su verdadero potencial. Suspiró al momento en pensar quien si estaba a su nivel, en quien pudo haberla detenido de verdad, y se lamentaba que hubiera sido de los primeros en caer.

El recuerdo del primero de los caídos solo provocó una avalancha de rostros y situaciones diferentes; emociones y reacciones distintas. Los vio uno por uno, primero sus sonrisas y sus rostros alegres para después verles derrumbados en el suelo, afligidos y con lágrimas en sus ojos por el inminente final. No estuvo con todos en su última exhalación, pero los pudo imaginar en ese fatídico momento, como debieron de haber sufrido por la manera en que fueron derrotados; por la mano amiga de uno de sus seres queridos.

—Te amo, hermana, y quiero que me perdones por fallarte.

Hikari en ese momento abrió sus ojos estupefacta por el asombro de las palabras tan sinceras que su hermano le dedicaba. Pero pronto todo tuvo un cambio, su ceño lo frunció y enseño sus dientes blancos como si de un animal se tratase. Pronunció una palabra que no consiguió distinguir y, sin espera, un relámpago cayo veloz detrás de su hermana; dibujando en su destello una silueta malévola. Se trataba del digimon acompañante de su hermana, y que alguna vez fue Gatomon.

—No caeré en tus juegos mentales, Taichi.

—No son ningún juego, mucho menos una treta —el joven extendió su mano hacia ella—. Todo lo que digo viene de mi corazón, porque en verdad te amo con todo mi ser… eres, y siempre serás mi pequeña y adorada hermana.

—¡CALLATE!

Como reaccionando a su grito, el digimon de su hermana se lanzó hacia el con una velocidad peligrosa, pero no se inmuto y sé que allí esperando el golpe de gracias que daría fin a todo. En ningún momento despegó la mirada de su hermana, pero no la vio como lo que era en ese instante, para sus ojos estaba frente a su pequeña hermana de ocho años que siempre se enfermaba, y por la que siempre velaba. Así es como quería recordarla para la eternidad, como la luz que una vez iluminó su mundo, y el de tantos más, y no como su mayor fracaso.

—Te amo —susurro antes del final.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! He vuelto después de una larga ausencia en FF, y que mejor que con una historia-piloto. Me explico, para los que ya me conocen saben que yo participe en la Celebración 1-8 del foro Proyecto 1-8. En ese fic que fue en conjunto yo participe con unas cuantas historias que tenían relación entre si, pero no estaban del todo en orden y completas. Bueno, a lo que voy es que este capitulo que han leído fue el que me dio pie a escribir esos fics (que por suerte se me facilito con las imágenes, canciones que me tocaron)._

 _Decidí publicarlo ya que me lo encontré entre mis archivos y al leer sus reviews, dejados en los capítulos del fic en conjunto, me anime a publicar lo que es la introducción, pero como mencione, esto es un piloto. Si veo que les gusta la idea en sus reviews, favs o follows le daré continuación y una mejor forma (ya que el titulo y descripción solo son por el momento). Ademas, me comprometo a no abandonar el proyecto hasta terminarlo._

 _En fin, espero su respuesta y nos estamos leyendo._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
